Clawrissa Wolf
Clawrissa Wolf is one of two fourteen year old twin daughters of Manny Wolf and Sylver Fang-Wolf. She is a fanon sibling of Clawdeen Wolf, whom she looks up too. But unlike her older sibling, she is a very shy ghoul who usually sticks to her pack. At least, until she met and befriended Dexter Arkham, cousin of Draculaura. Personality As stated, Clawrissa is painfully shy. She finds it difficult to talk with other monsters her own age for the first time. This especially so with other boys her age. For most of her life she stuck to her pack and did not socialize outside of it often. But during the summer before she started high school, she met Dexter Arkham and became friends with the vampire. This has been decidedly beneficial as the werewolf is becoming more social. Physical Appearance Clawrissa is slightly shorter than her older sister Clawdeen, lending her the appearance of a younger version of the fashionista. she also has hair of a similar color but it is not normally curly. Instead it is more wavy. But like Her big sister, she will change her hairstyle, like putting it in curly pigtails, or even cutting it short and curling it like Clawdeen's. She rarely wears as much makeup as other ghouls in her grade, or high heels. Classic Monster Clawrissa's father Manny Wolf is based on the classic portrayal of a werewolf. He is very hairy like all his children, and often wears tattered clothing. The werewolves have an allergy to silver and wolf's bane as well as an issue with their aggression during a full moon. Relationships Family "The Wolf Family was a large pack, crammed into too small of a house. Everyone knew it, no one denied it. But there was nothing they could do to help it any. It was just as it was." -Taming Monster High B-Side Clawrissa has a good relationship with the majority of her family. She almost idolizes her older sister Clawdeen and will hang out with her whenever she needs advice having to do with the majority of her problems. She also is very close to her twin sister Maulissa, since although they have different personalities, they share interests. Unlike Deena and Howleen, the two share a room quite easily. Clawd is another sibling she has a good relationship with, even though they do not have much to talk about. The oldest Wolf male(besides Manny) is protective of almost all of his younger siblings, Clawrissa included. Roarchelle, Clawson, Fleatus, and the youngest twins are on good terms with the fourteen year old. Clawrissa and Howleen are a different matter. Howleen seems to see herself as a black sheep and, despite her efforts, does not get along with Clawrissa. The younger often has their father tell Clawrissa to accompany her to the park so she can hang with her friends. She also has many cousins, though is closest to Lunette Fang out of all of them. Friends Besides her twin, Rissie is best friends with Dexter Arkham. She is also friends with Draculaura, Abbey Bominable, and Lukas Helson. She is acquaintances with Stevonna Soltairine and Jackson Jekyll, who will watch The Big Fang Theory with her and Maulissa. Like her older sister, she has a strong dislike of Cleo De Nile. She has little interaction with others, but may have more in the future. Romance Despite being very shy, Clawrissa has had crushes and had others crush on her. Her first known crush was Deuce Gorgon, but has abandoned it being that he is a very popular manster and that she is "probably the last ghoulie he'd be after". She has since developed a crush on Seth Gorgon, who (unbeknownst to her) is crushing on her.She also has shared feelings with Everett Wilde, though she again is unaware he likes her back. There is a third manster who likes her, but is currently unknown. Clothing Basic Clawrissa wears a black, blue and white striped shirt in a similar style to Ghoulia's. The key differences being that Clawrissa's is not off the shoulder and has a single paw print instead of a cherries pattern. She also wears black jeans with paw prints running up one legs, and a black and blue hoodie. her accessories are a pair of sneakers rather than heels and a single pair of blue hoop earrings. Her bag is a worn back-pack. Dawn of the Dance Clawrissa Clawrissa does put together an outfit to wear to the dance despite deciding not too. She wears a simple striped dress in alternating shades of blue. She also has a dark blue jacket similar to Frankie's and fishnet arm and leg warmers. Her shoes are flats and she wears only a little blue eyeshadow. Rissa While in control, Clawrissa's alternate personality goes to the dance instead wearing a dress of Clawdeen she'd modified and heels. She also may have put hair extensions in. Gloom Beach Clawrissa wears a light blue one-piece with black stripes at the top and bottom and paw prints up both sides. She also has a terry cloth hoodie and a blue polka dotted sarong. Dead Tired Clawrissa wears a blue and white baseball shirt with her signature paw print on the front, blue shorts with black trim and white knee socks. Her slippers are similar to Clawdeen's but are blue instead. School's Out She wears a simple blue dress with black and blue striped leggings. She also wears a black jacket with white sleeves and black paw prints on the shoulders. Her boots are knee-high wedges with a paw print carved into the bottom. Her accessories are a white barrette and white hoop earrings. Her hair is worn in curly pigtails and she has red lip gloss on. Frost Bitten Her hair is cut short in a bob and curled like Clawdeen's. She wears a blue sweater with white snowboarding pants and black boots. Her outer wear is a long blue cloak with a long black scarf wrapped around her head vertically. She has clear lip gloss on, light blue eye shadow, and blue and white nail polish. Howlidays Clawrissa has the same hair cut as her Frost Bitten. But her outfit is a long black and blue striped sweater and jeans instead. She has a black alice band, a pair of crescent moon studs and a crescent moon necklace. Her shoes are regular black and blue sneakers. Monsterloids Clawrissa is dressed in an outfit very similar to her siblings' with a slightly longer black coat over a white dress with gold trim as well as black boots trimmed with white and gold. Her tights and makeup match her hair which is in low pigtails. Monster of The Bride Her dress is identical to Maulissa's, and is short and black. She has a similar blue and gold headband and black and white shoes. Her hair is curled and her makeup is completely blue. She wears one black and one white earring and a matching bead bracelet. Maul Crawl (See corresponding chapter of TMH) Clawrissa's during outfit consists of a off-pink tunic with the Howler's logo on it, her sister's black and purple coat, and her basic black jeans and sneakers. Her hair is in a braid with a plain head band. Her outfit resembles a fearleading outfit, but with blue instead of pink and a Paw print with the word "woof." below it instead of a MH logo. She wears a mesh undershirt with matching leggings as well. She also has a guitar pick pendant and collar, a set of bone-shaped barrettes, skullette earrings and knee high sneaker boots. Her hair is curled similarly to Clawdeen's. (this is one of the "edgiest" outfits Clawrissa has willingly worn.) Trivia *Clawrissa's human name is Clarissa Wolf *'Melissa' Joan Hart was the main character of the show ''Clarissa Explains It All'' *Clawrissa's genderbent name is Clawrk *Clawrissa and Maulissa were initially part of a litter. *Clawrissa's initial nickname was 'rissa, but was dropped when her alternate personality chose it as her name. There is, however a distinction, Rissa being the name, 'rissa being the nickname *Clawrissa's birthday is May 24. Coincidentally, May is the exact month her older sister Clawdeen is displayed over in the Monster High calender. Category:Original Characters Category:Werewolf Category:Bonesofalovelydoll's Original Characters Category:Females